1. Field
The subject invention is in the fields of animal leashes, leash/collar combinations and quick connect/disconnect connectors. In particular it is in the field of animal leash/collar combinations incorporating a quick connect/disconnect connector between the leash and collar and, more particularly, having the disconnect function of the connector controlled from the handle of the leash.
2. Prior Art
The patents listed below pertain to a dog leash having a load sensitive release, to quick connect/disconnect connectors and to leash and collar combinations with disconnect control at the handle end of the leash.
Examination of these patents shows that the leash of U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,089 is not adaptable to having the leash disconnect operable from the handle of the leash and, also, the connectors are not considered to be adaptable to operation from a handle of a leash incorporating the connector. Further, the connectors require quite close attention and detailed handling to make the connection. Also, known disconnectable leash/collar combinations with disconnect controls at the handle, patented and not, are considered to require considerable precision and care for reconnection. For example the leash of U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,250, Soles, Jr. requires careful insertion of a plug or stud into the end of a tube.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a leash/collar combination which allows quick connection and disconnection between the leash and collar, has control for disconnection in the handle of the leash and does not require close attention and detailed handling to connect the collar to the leash.
The subject invention is a leash and collar having a quick disconnect/connect connector between the collar and leash. The control for disconnecting is in the handle of the leash and connection of the leash to the collar requires minimal attention to and detail handling of parts. The collar is fitted with a short length of stiff, flexible cable which extends radially from the collar. A short, small diameter cylinder (or a sphere) is swaged to the end of the collar cable. This cylinder (or sphere) is termed the held element for purposes of this disclosure. The load carrying component of the leash is a cable. A short, small diameter cylinder (or a sphere), is swaged to one end of the leash cable and is termed a holding element for purposes of this disclosure. The other end of the leash cable is fastened in the handle assembly of the leash. A flexible, tubular sheath slides on the cable. A holding fitting is attached to the sheath near the end of the sheath closest to the holding element. The other end of the sheath is attached to a fitting which slides in the handle assembly and is spring loaded to pull the sheath into the handle a predetermined distance. To cock or arm the leash for disconnection the sheath is pulled out of the handle as far as the mechanism permits and is latched in that position by a spring loaded button which is accessible in a recessed hole in the handle. When the leash is cocked the holding fitting is positioned so that its longitudinally slotted cylindrical portion is surrounding the holding element. To connect the leash to the collar, the held element on the collar is inserted into the holding fitting so that the held element is between the holding element and the end of the sheath. The collar cable fits through the slot in the holding fitting. The holding fitting is flared in a funnel-like shape to make it easy to capture the held element in the fitting. The held element cannot pass the holding element in the slotted cylindrical part of the holding fitting and the leash is connected to the collar. The held element is latched into the holding fitting by the end of the sheath to prevent accidental disconnection.
To disconnect, the button in the handle is pushed to unlatch the handle mechanism and allow the spring to move the sheath and holding fitting along the cable toward the handle assembly. This motion moves the holding fitting so that it no longer surrounds the held and holding elements and there is disconnection. The handle is then cocked or reset, ready for reconnection when desired.